The Akatsuki Romantic Nightmares of Akane Tsukiyomi!
by Our Guild
Summary: A young girl named Akane Tsukiyomi joins the Akatsuki. After she joins, a lot of things turn not only her world, but the worlds of many others, upside-down. This story is full of love, comedy, and. of course, some pretty interesting action.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sup peeps, Minion here to welcome our newest member(and no, not the lazy, TWGOK obsessed, guy that I've been hinting at). But still, it's a welcome change of having to write every month. Now, this will be released weekly, but won't stop next month's fic as well. No one owns anything canon. Read, Enjoy, Review! Now a word from out lovely knew guildmate. If you wish to join, please send your complete fic to OurGuildAuthors at Gmail.**

**Author Moka here! Okay, so, this story if for all of you Naruto fans out there. I actually got the idea from another fanfiction here, although I can't recall the name. This story is about a young girl who joins the Akatsuki. After she joins, a **_**lot **_**of things turn not only her world, but the worlds of many others, upside-down. This story is full of love, comedy, and. of course, some pretty interesting action. So...Ladies and gentlemen...I give you...The Akatsuki Romantic Nightmares of Akane Tsukiyomi!**

Background:

Name: Akane Tsukiyomi

Age: 15

Jutsu: Ninjutsu, genjutsu

Info: From the Village hidden in the sand. Trying to become a member of the Akatsuki. Excellent with kunai. Calm and very persuasive. Can be a teeny bit annoying, yet amusing. Has multiple kekkei-genkai.

Chapter 1: Crossing paths

There I was, standing amidst the dust covered village I call home, my brown hair flying in my face. It was almost nighttime, and I was tired. I began walking home when I hear a familiar voice calling to me. "Where are you going? Are the rumors about you joining the Akatsuki true?" As I expected, the voice belonged to my childhood friend Gaara. "Well, time to face the music, I guess. I knew you'd find out somehow. Yeah, it's true." I looked up into his eyes, which were looking at the ground. I started to fidget. They still had that cold stare of death that scared so many people away. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?" to be honest, I didn't know why I kept it from him. "I-I, well, um I guess…you know what? I give up. Come on; I'll tell you everything when we get there." He looked at me, confused. "Where? Where are you-?" I was already dragging him down the road to the end of the village. We ran for half an hour or so when we reached our favorite spot outside town. It was a lake we always played in as kids. We sat down near the waters edge.

For a while we didn't talk. After a while, I decided to break the silence. "Im joining the Akatsuki because it's my destiny. My parents were members, and they told me that they had planned it with their leader the year I was born." Then, without thinking, I turned and did the one thing no one dared do: I gave him a hug. Gaara must have been startled because the next thing I knew, I was trapped in his notorious Sand Coffin while he was in a defensive stance. "What were you trying to do to me? Why did you…." His voice trailed off, and I noticed that he was staring behind me. I heard a voice I have never heard before. "Let go of her," said the voice, "Or ill show you why they call me the Bomb Master, un." Without notice, Gaara dropped his hand, releasing the Sand Coffin, and I fell to the ground. I ran and hid behind a tree and watched the two people.

The owner of the voice looked very feminine, and they had mouths on their hands. The person walked up to me. I must have been thinking out loud, because they said, "My name's Deidara, and Im a man, un." I turned a bright pink and hid my face. I guess he could read my thoughts. He let out a chuckle and then turned to Gaara. "What were you doing to her, un?" Gaara stared immensely at him, and, with an icy tone said, "She wrapped her arms around me, and she would have tried to kill me, so I defended myself." I peered out from behind the tree and said, "I was giving you a hug. When you give someone a hug, it means you…..um…uh…well, it's not something bad. People give each other hugs all the time. They are to say sorry *cough cough*, to say hi or bye, to cheer someone up, or…..certain things." Gaara said nothing, but the look on his face said it all. I walked up to him and gave him another hug. This time, he pulled me in closer, and he said something I couldn't understand.

All three of us sat down. All of a sudden, Deidara shouted, "TOBI! Come, un." A man with an orange swirled mask that made me dizzy plopped down next to Deidara. He leaned forward, looked at me and said, "Name's Tobi. What is your name?" I stood and bowed, saying "Tsukiyomi. Akane Tsukiyomi." Then I noticed the cloaks they were wearing and asked them what they were for. "Not to intrude, but where are you guys from?" As soon as I finished, both Deidara and Tobi started to speak. Tobi turned to Deidara and said, "Sempai! Let Tobi tell! Tobi and Deidara-sempai are from the Akatsuki! Tobi and Deidara come to find the new recruit."

I stood, my palms beginning to shake a little. "I am the new recruit." Deidara, Tobi, and Gaara all stood; shocked looks on Tobi and Deidara's faces. "Deidara-kun, when am I leaving?" Deidara didn't hear me, and seemed to be staring off into space. Then, as soon as I followed where his eyes were, I saw it finally: he was staring at Gaara, whose eyes were even more icy cold than before. Gaara took my hand and pulled me to him. I could feel his heartbeat, and then Deidara put his hand on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara felt something wet, and pulled away with me still up against him. His eyes were wide with fear and anger. Before he could do anything in attempt to kill Deidara, I stopped him. I stopped him by pressing my lips against his. I was shocked for two reasons. One because I kissed the most feared person in the Village Hidden in the Sand, and two because he didn't pull away.

When we finally broke apart, we looked at each other for a long time. After about 3 minutes, he turned and ran. "Gaara!" I called. "Gaara, wait!" I started to take off after him, but Deidara stopped me. He then pulled me to him and held me. I was crying and getting tears on his cloak. We began to walk to the village. Deidara and Tobi were comforting me, and Tobi eventually got me to laugh. He was so happy that he started dancing ridiculously. I couldn't stop laughing. Deidara led me to the entrance, and then I led him and Tobi to my front door. Still teary-eyed, I turned to them and said goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Secrets are Out! Off to the Akatsuki!

The next morning, I opened my eyes to see Tobi sitting on my bed staring at me. I wasn't surprised, since, well, it was Tobi. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and said "Good morning, Tobi-kun. Where is Deidara-sama?" Tobi jumped off and pointed to the window. Deidara was sitting on my neighbor's roof asleep. "Tobi and Deidara-sempai fell asleep there last night. Tobi woke up before Deidara-sempai, so Tobi woke Akane-chan up." I led him downstairs so that we could prepare breakfast. We were in the middle of frying the eggs when we heard Deidara shout, "TOBI?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tobi ran upstairs and I heard Deidara yelling. I snuck upstairs and began to eavesdrop on the conversation.

D: What did I say about being alone with her, un?

T: So sorry, Sempai! Akane and Tobi were making breakfast!

D: Im sorry Tobi-kun. Its just that we can't have a new recruit be without supervision from either two Akatsuki, or the most experienced one. There must always be an experienced fighter, un.

T: When I was recruited, you were the only one, and you left me alone sometimes. Why do you want to be….? Wait a second…Sempai, do you…?

D: (begins to turn pink) D-do I w-w-hat?

T: SEMPAI LOVES AKANE-CHAN! SEMPAI IS IN LOVE!

D: Quiet, Tobi! If you can keep it a secret, then I guess its out. I think I'm in love with Akane, un.

I let out a gasp. Tobi and Deidara looked at the door just as I peered in. Deidara looked at me. He stuttered as he managed to say "Akane-chan! D-did y-y-ou hear w-w-what I s-said, un?" I nodded and he turned beet red, then jumped out the window. I sat down on the bed, spaced out. "D-does Deidara-sama really….I mean, is it true?" Tobi sat down on the floor and removed his mask, looked up at me and calmly replied, "Yes." I then got ready to leave, packed my things, placed some kunai in my hidden pocket in my mini-skirt, and then Tobi and I were off to find Deidara.

We returned to the lake to find Deidara and Gaara talking. We hid in the trees to listen. Gaara seemed shocked about last night, and Deidara was still a little shaky.

D: Um, G-Gaara? May I tell you something, un?

G: Yes. Can I tell you something too, Deidara?

D: Sure. You go first, un.

G: Please, you go.

D: …

D&G: I think I'm in love with Tsukiyomi-san.

D: What? You too, yeah?

G: Yes…..

T: Oh no…

They stood up and moved across from each other. Deidara moved his hands to his pockets and pulled out some type of clay. He placed it in his hands and his hands began eating it. He placed the rest away again. Then, Deidara dove into the ground, saying "Earth Release: Hiding like a Mole technique!" Nobody could see him. Tobi explained the Jutsu to me, and I immediately understood. Unfortunately, Gaara had already figured it out. He sent his sand into the earth to find Deidara. As soon as the sand rose with Deidara trapped in it, I screamed," DEIDARA-SAMA! GAARA-SAMA! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Startled, Gaara released Deidara, and Deidara released his Jutsu.

Tobi and I dropped from the trees. "Gaara, Deidara-sama. Don't do this. I mean, of course I understand why you would be angry, but why kill someone over a girl?"

I led Gaara over to a rock where I began to talk to him, and Tobi began speaking to Deidara. I turned to Gaara; my eyes beginning to tear up. "Gaara-sama. I heard the conversation with you and Deidara-kun. Why didn't you tell me in the first place? Why? Why didn't you-" He pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad you know now. Now I can't hide it form you anymore." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Deidara glaring at Gaara. I looked up at Gaara, and began to speak. Before I could say anything, he spoke. He leaned in and said, "I know you love both Deidara and I. It's okay. I'm going to win you over, no matter what. Akane, I love you, and I always will." I was silent for a while, then I hugged him as tight as I could. I then walked over to Tobi and nodded. He then got up and went to talk to Gaara as I sat down with Deidara.

Deidara began to turn red, and I placed my hand on his cheek. He did the same to me, forgetting the fact that his hands had mouths. I felt something warm and wet on my cheek, and removed his hand. I stared at the mouth with him, and then I began to laugh. He even cracked a smile, which made me very happy. He looked at me and said, "I may not be worthy, but is it okay? I mean, I'm not supposed to be in love with the recruits, but you, you're not like any other girl. You're-" I pressed my finger to his lips. I put my head on his chest, and we lied down and stared at the sky. "Deidara-sama, is it okay if I'm in love with you and Gaara?" He let out a sigh, and said, "Yeah. Even if you are, I'm going to do all I can to win you over. I love, you, Akane-chan, un." We didn't talk for a while, and then Tobi reminded us that it was time to leave. We retrieved my suitcase, and we all stood at the gate of the village. Both Gaara and Deidara leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. They looked up and glared at each other. I giggled, and they both continued to glare. Gaara said, "I'm going to miss you. Please come home and visit." Deidara said, "Akane-chan, this is the start of a new life for you, un." I turned to Gaara, and said, "Goodbye, Gaara-sama! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Then, Deidara, Tobi, and I were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The truth behind the secret of the Akatsuki

We stood inside Deidara's room. Inside were two men; one who looked like a fish and a man with Sharingan that seemed depressed. Deidara, Tobi, and I stood in the center of the room. Deidara spoke up and said, "Everyone, this is Akane Tsukiyomi, our new recruit, un." Both of the men that I'd never met before stepped up and introduced themselves. "Name's Kisame!" said the fish guy. "I'm Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha clan." Without thinking, I exclaimed, "Mr. Grumpy Man, why are you depressed?" Then, I jumped into is arms, forcing him to catch me. "Get….out…of…my…arms," he commanded. "Itachi! Relax!" said Kisame. "Give the girl a chance! She is just a recruit, after all." Itachi grumbled and held me. "Deidara-sama, where am I sleeping? Where's my room for now?" Deidara looked at the others, and then said, "Rei-dono told me you are sleeping in here, but there are only two beds, and it is impossible to sleep on this floor. I guess you'll have to sleep with either me or Tobi-kun, un." I looked at Deidara, and said, "It's up to Tobi-kun." We both looked at him, and he nodded his head saying, "Tobi thinks Akane should stay with Sempai. Sempai knows her better." Deidara looked at me and I placed my things on the bed. Then, it was time for the test.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The ultimate showdown: a battle between two lovers.

I stepped into the room where my challenge laid ahead. I heard a voice. "My name is Rei-dono. I am the leader of the Akatsuki. You will fight one of our own to prove your worthiness to join us." I gulped and begged inside that it was anyone but those I met. "Deidara," said Rei, "You will fight Deidara. Let the battle begin." I looked up to see Deidara standing, ready to fight. He began making hand signs, and then spider-like creatures appeared, and charged at me. I jumped and dodged them just in time. From far above, I saw them explode. I landed, and then made the hand signs for my most widely known Jutsu. "Water Element: Black Rain!" I held Deidara in place by using my feet to stop him from moving. I then attached a ball of chakra to his hair so that the cloud could track him. The cloud began raining oil all over Deidara, making him unable to walk without slipping. I snuck up from behind, pulled out a kunai, and held it against his neck. "Give up yet?" I asked. "MY GOD SHE COVERED ME IN OIL!" Deidara screamed. Rei held up his hand, saying "Match over. Welcome to the Akatsuki, Akane Tsukiyomi."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A new Beginning

I was back in Deidara and Tobi's room getting ready to go eat. Deidara stormed in still covered in oil. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, UN!? And, how is that jutsu possible, yeah?" I glanced up to see him standing over me with an angry look on his face. I stood up and replied, "I would have finished the strategy, but I just couldn't set you on fire. It would be too painful for both you and I. Also, you're not ready to know." He looked extremely surprised to that I would set a person on fire, then apologized for getting so angry, and then got in the shower to wash off the oil. While Deidara was in the shower, I began to write a letter to Gaara. I didn't get past the word "dear" because there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Itachi standing in the doorway looking gloomier than ever. He glanced around the room before saying, "Rei-dono ordered me to get you so you can find a cloak that fits you. Come on."

I followed him to a room that looked like a storage shed. I tried to see what was inside, but it was too dark. I pouted and sat down. Itachi turned to me and motioned for me to come over. I looked at him and shook my head no. He glared at me and said, "Come. Now." I glared back saying, "Make me." Jutsu usage was forbidden in the storage shed so he couldn't try to kill me. Instead, he came over and scooped me up and carried me over. He started to set me down, but I clung on tightly, so I wouldn't budge. He gave up and put me on his back. Itachi looked for a cloak that fit me, and then he handed it to me to try on. It was too small. I stepped out of the dressing room, shouting, "I AM THE ULTIMATE PENGUIN MASTER! BOW DOWN TO MY POWER!" Itachi looked up, and I'm almost positive that he chuckled a little. I looked at him, and I began to giggle. We both started laughing as I waddled around the room in the cloak. I took it off after a while, and he handed me another one. This time, it was too big. I stepped out, unable to see. Itachi looked up, and said, "I think it's a new species." I let out some sort of growl/ribbit, and he started laughing all over again.

Eventually we found one that fit me. We were about to leave when I jumped in his arms again. This time, he didn't do anything. He carried me out, and we were both smiling. He carried me to the dining area, where all eyes fell on us. Itachi was known to kill anybody who so much as touched him, yet here he was carrying the newbie and smiling. We both turned bright pink, and he set me down. As soon as he did, Deidara ran up. He pulled me close and said, "Why is he smiling? Did you guys…?" I let out a chuckle. "No, Deidara-sama. He was ordered to assist me in finding a cloak that fit me. He handed me one that made me look like a penguin, then one that made me look like a new species of animal." Deidara laughed, and pulled me closer to him. "I'm glad nothing else happened. If anything else had happened, Itachi would see why these hands have mouths." I noticed that Itachi had sat down next to Kisame, and all eyes were on Deidara and I. "Um, Deidara-sama? We should really sit down now." He noticed them, too and we blushed. I sat down next to Deidara and Tobi, and dinner began.

We had just gotten our food when Deidara noticed how little I had time to take for myself. "Akane-chan, would you like some of my food since, well, you have almost nothing?" I looked at his plate, which had a mountain of food on it. I blushed and said, "I think you have more mouths to feed than I do. Anyways, I eat a small amount because I need to stay light to control my Jutsus." He laughed and said, "My hands don't need to eat. Also, what is your specialty anyway?" I looked at him and said, "I specialize in fighting with kunai and shuriken. That's why I knew exactly how to trap you with one kunai." He smiled and nodded. We ate and talked for a long time, mostly because Deidara had so much.

After we ate, Deidara went and introduced me to some of the Akatsuki members. I saw a man that looked like a Venus flytrap. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing to him. "Oh, him?" said Kisame. "That's Zetsu. Be careful, he's a…" I was already running up to him. I said "Hi. My name is Akane." He looked at me and said, "You must be the newbie. _Of course she is, you fool!_" I stepped back, shook his hand and ran back to Kisame. "Akane, I tried to tell you he's a cannibal." I looked up surprised. "Oops. Ehehe, sorry. But you didn't mention that he argues with himself." Then, before Kisame could say anything, I noticed another guy that had red eyes with green pupils. "Do I have to be careful of him?" Kisame noticed him too and said, "Oh, that's Kakuzu. Just as long as he's not mad at you, you're safe." I ran up and introduced myself to him. Then, I noticed a guy in the corner who seemed to be praying. "Who's that?" I pointed to him. He looked at me, stood and walked over to me. "My name's Hidan. You must be Akane-chan. I've heard a lot about you." He bowed as he talked. I cocked my head a little, the Deidara called me over. I was introduced to a few others, and then it was time for bed.


End file.
